Within control systems, there has a need to make I/O devices and modules, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), and other devices capable of being used on standard communications protocols, such as Ethernet, TCP/IP, and others. This includes the ability to interface a proprietary communications protocol with standard protocols. Previous I/O scanners within such devices, typically used proprietary control networking protocols. Using proprietary control networking protocols, resulted in high installation costs, low ease-of-use, and compatibility problems with other devices/systems used in control systems, such as in factory automation applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,673 (Sackman et al.), 4,992,926 (Janke et al.), 4,897,777 (Jamke et al.), 5,245,704 (Weber et al.), 4,937,777 (Flood et al.), 5,307,463 (Hyatt et al.), and /or 5,805,442 (Crater et al.) provide some background and context for the present invention.
The present invention is directed to solving the above mentioned and other problems.